


I Want You To Myself

by GrooveCrusader



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asmo being a true babe, Beach series, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrooveCrusader/pseuds/GrooveCrusader
Summary: Emcee is realxing on the beach and is shocked to be summoned by Mammon, who has a little surprise for them. Why has he gone to such effort to be nice to them, and does this gesture mean that he might finally be ready to open up about his feeings?
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	I Want You To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Life got in the way so it took me a little longer to get this one out there, but I hope ya'll enjoy it! I think Mammon is my second favourite brother after Beel at this point and he deserves more love.

“Hey, Emcee, get over here!” Mammon yells.

You look over at the tanned demon, who is beckoning you with the usual forced frown on his face. Mammon looks at home on the beach, you think, getting up and following him as he directs you to a spot you hadn’t noticed before. The secluded area is nestled between several large boulders and bordered by rustling grasses. Palm trees shade the area from the boiling hot sun. Beach towels are laid out across the sand, and two tropical drinks, complete with paper parasols, are perched atop a smooth flat stone in between them. It looks incredibly inviting, and you feel giddy as you consider that this must have taken Mammon a significant amount of effort to put together. Had he done all this for you? 

As you look at Mammon you are met with the same expression- the same frown- barely concealing a nervous look as his eyes dart between you, the towels, and the sand beneath you both. You’re touched that Mammon has gone to all this trouble but know that forcing him to acknowledge his effort won’t get you anywhere. Instead, you smile at him and sit down on one of the towels, patting the spot next to you. 

“This is great, Mammon! Are you going to join me?” 

You’re sure you see a hint of a blush on his face as he flops down too, mumbling in reply. “Mmmph, yeah I- I guess I can do that…for a bit. I’ve got a spare minute.” 

You’ve learned by this time that given the opportunity, Mammon will open up to you, but that he can’t be pressed. You take one of the glasses and clink it against his. 

“Cheers!” You chuckle, taking a sip. 

It’s good – fruity and delicious, your favourite cocktail. You notice Mammon watching you over the rim over his glass. The hot sun beats down on the beach, creating a haze over the water as you watch Beel and Lucifer surf. You’re grateful to be in a shady, private spot, and feel the time is right to say something. 

“Thank you for this, Mammon. It means a lot to me.” 

You watch him stiffen, torn between delight and his reluctance to admit his feelings. You can’t exactly blame him; you’ve watched his brothers tease him mercilessly for the last few months and knew that must affect him. 

“You’re welcome,” he mumbles, twirling his miniature parasol. “Ya like that drink, huh?” 

You look up, surprised, “It’s my favourite.” 

A small smile plays at the demon’s lips. “I know. Ya told me, remember?”

Your puzzled look must have been enough of a response, as Mammon shakes his head, staring out to sea as he astutely avoids looking you in the eyes.

“Ya told us that on one of your first nights here. We were talkin’ about our favourite food and drink at dinner. I didn’t know what it was, so I found a book on mixology from the human world and tried to recreate it.” He’s definitely blushing now, a deep rosy hue blooming on his tanned skin. “It’s not a big deal or anything...” he adds, hurriedly.

Your heart feels full. That Mammon had gone to such lengths just to make you your favourite drink only confirmed what you already knew about him- that he was thoughtful and kind beneath his harsh exterior. You don’t have any recollection of the conversation, but the fact that he had remembered implied his true feelings about you. You want to tell him how sweet the gesture is but worry that doing so will trigger nothing but denial on his part. You watch his embarrassed grimace turn into something softer as he looks at you in silence for a moment, the ebb and flow of the waves the only sound. You know have to say something, even if you’re risking ruining the moment. You turn to face Mammon, who looks a little panicked, like he’s thinking of interrupting you just to halt the direction of the conversation. Just as you open your mouth to speak, he does just that. 

“Emcee, listen,” he says quietly. “I know what you’re gonna say. That it was nice of me to do all this for ya and whatevs, but I don’t wanna hear any of that.” 

There’s a sinking feeling in your stomach. You thought that this might be the one moment, secluded from all his brothers, that Mammon would finally allow an honest moment to pass between you. A gentle breeze blows through his silver hair, and you watch as he shifts to face you. Though he looks abashed, you can tell he is serious. Your heart skips a beat as he continues. 

“Or m-maybe I do _want_ to hear it but…It’s tough for me to get into all this, all these feelings and stuff. Honestly, I’ve never confessed how I feel about you…’cause of my brothers. They constantly give me shit about stuff and I just…I can’t bear for them to do that when it comes to you. To us. I won’t let ‘em ruin the one thing that makes me truly happy!” 

Your heart skips a beat as you take in the demon’s fierce expression, realising how much you really do mean to him. You resolve to be encouraging, desperate to coax the truth out of him after putting up with his unconvincing show of indifference for so long. 

“I don’t like how your brothers treat you.” You say, aware that Mammon looks completely taken aback. “I never felt it was my place to say anything as the outsider, but what they do to you isn’t fair. I want you to know that I don’t care what your brothers think. I like you a lot, Mammon. I always will.” 

You take a steadying breath and look over at the demon, his face a picture of surprise and disbelief. He says nothing in return, and you wonder if this is too much for him to process. Just as you consider getting up and giving him some space, Mammon reaches out and clasps your hand in both of his. It’s an automatic, instinctual move, one he looks barely cognizant of himself as he looks down at your hands and starts. Still, you’re frozen in place, hopeful and uncertain all at once and almost dazed as you watch him lean towards you.

Suddenly his lips are on yours, insistent and unsure at the same time. It’s a timid kiss, an experiment, but it’s immediately clear to you that it’s right as you wrap your arms around his neck. Encouraged, Mammon deepens the kiss. As though finally freed from the shackles of his denial, he is suddenly kissing your fervently, more desperately, pushing you gently back on the towels. The hot sand is warm on your back, and you feel yourself burning up at the demon’s touch. He’s on top of you now, his knee pressed up against you in a way that makes your breath hitch- a reaction that garners a low chuckle from the demon in the brief moments between kisses.

You realise that these kisses represent months of repressed feelings and the desire to get close to you, and you give yourself up entirely to them, pulling Mammon closer as you feel him smile against your mouth. You know it’s that cheeky grin he always wears, but as he presses against you, it’s clear that this time it’s not because he’s got some new trinket, but because he’s got you. He’s an excellent kisser, his tongue deftly exploring, teasing, making you hungry for more of him. You know that you’ll never truly get enough of him and savour the feeling of being so close.

The roar of the waves brings you back to reality, and seems shake Mammon out of his explorations. He groans in protest as you push gently against his chest, pressing a few more kisses to your lips before pulling away slightly, stroking an errant strand of hair from your face. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he chuckles, breathing hard. 

You laugh too, absently trailing your fingertips over his legs and not really wanting him to move from on top of you. 

“Hey, I’m the one who has been waiting for you to confess to me for the past six months!” you counter. 

He grins in spite of himself, his sharp canines glinting in the light. “Yeah well, ya got what you wanted in the end, huh? And who could blame you? Everyone wants a piece of the great Mammon!” 

“Honey, shut up” you roll your eyes as he laughs, stroking your cheek.

You suddenly become aware of a soft voice behind him. 

“Well, what do we have here?” Asmo sing-songs, a musical giggle escaping him. “Mammon, have you finally confessed to poor Emcee? You two seem very friendly all of a sudden.”

Mammon practically jumps off you at the sound of his brother’s voice, the all-too-familiar frown back on his face. 

“What the hell are you standin’ there for?! Haven’t you ever heard of privacy? Don’t you dare tell anyone, Asmo!” 

Asmo only raises an eyebrow at Mammon’s outburst, thoroughly unmoved by his brother’s threat. 

“I’m not going to tell anyone – this unexpected voyeurism is pleasure enough for me today.” He winks at you, and you can’t help but laugh. Mammon looks confused, but before he can threaten him again, Asmo’s expression turns more serious. “You know, Mammon, I really am proud of you. I hope you two will be happy together.” 

Asmo smiles charmingly, gives you a nod, and walks off down the beach. Mammon seems genuinely surprised, staring after his brother with a small smile on his face. You can’t quite believe that he didn’t spring up and chase after Asmo, shouting that it isn’t like that, that you’re not together and that it was all done on a bet.

“That was nice of him to say,” you observe, hoping to lighten the mood a little. 

“It…was…” Mammon murmurs to himself. 

A moment passes, and the demon looks over at you, smiling. Taking your hand once more, he leans in and plants another unexpected kiss on your lips. When he pulls away, he’s grinning, a look of carefree happiness on his face. 

“You know, I don’t care even if he does tell ‘em. Let him. I’m not gonna hide how I feel about you anymore. Emcee, I’m…I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you that I care about you. I thought that if I was honest about how I felt they would just make fun of me for it, but screw ‘em. I like you too much to let you fall for someone else! The thought of you going off with one of my brothers always destroyed me, and I can’t go through that anymore. I-I want you to myself.” 

He smiles at you, a toothy mischievous grin that makes you heart flutter. You can hardly believe it- Mammon has really changed. You had never seen him look truly carefree, but as you look at him now you can’t deny that his forcibly cold demeanour is gone. He stands up from his spot on the towels and looks down at you expectantly.

“In fact, let’s beat him to the punch. Ya wanna go tell ‘em?” he asks, offering you his hand.

“Of course,” you reply eagerly.

Mammon chuckles and helps you to your feet, taking your hand in his, a gesture you’re still so unfamiliar with as to fill you with a warm glow. This was really happening. As the two of you set off down the beach towards the rest of the brothers, you give Mammon’s hand a small squeeze of reassurance. He returns the gesture, stopping to give you another soft kiss on the lips. He doesn’t look worried at all; he looks excited. 

“Don’t worry. I can’t wait to tell ‘em, to have everyone know that we’re together,” he says quietly. “I swear, I’ll never take you for granted again, Emcee.” Raising your arm to kiss the back of your hand, he looks deeply into your eyes with a sincerity that makes your heart skip a beat. “I’d never risk losing you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this was a fun little read. I'll probably write more Mammon stuff in the future, he's just so damn precious.


End file.
